callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (perk)
Ghost is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is roughly equivalent to the UAV Jammer, Camouflage, and Cold-Blooded perks from past Call of Duty games. Overview Ghost prevents players from being shown on radar when an enemy Spy Plane is in the air which is the same as Camouflage the World at War variant. Its Pro version prevents automated killstreaks with the exception of Dogs from attacking the player. In addition, it removes the red box that marks targets for the player-controlled killstreaks such as the Gunship. It also prevents the player from glowing white in the Infrared Scope or in a Camera Spike. As a final effect, the red cross-hair and name do not appear when an enemy aims at a player using Ghost Pro. Contrary to the in-game description of Ghost, neither Ghost nor Ghost Pro will protect the player from an SR-71 Blackbird, Dogs (except on the Wii version), or from the Motion Sensor (Only Hacker Pro will). Pro Challenges *'Concealed Kills' – Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *'Destroy Aircraft' – Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher. *'Destroy Sentry Gun' – Destroy 1 Sentry Gun. Outfits Ghost gives the player model a ghillie suit or other sort of camouflage, depending on the faction. Urban Black Ops - Gray hooded cloaked figure, with backpack. Urban Spetsnaz - Same as above with green and black camouflage. Arctic Black Ops - '''The original winter ghillie suit. '''Arctic Spetsnaz - A Russian winter ghillie suit. SOG - Original jungle ghillie suit. NVA - Green clothing attire. Op 40 - Original green ghillie suit. Tropas - Hooded urban ghillie suit without leaves. Tips *If the player is having problems destroying a Sentry Gun to unlock Ghost Pro, they might equip a Sentry Gun as one of their Killstreaks. They then could go into a Free-for-All match, earn a Sentry Gun, throw the Sentry Gun marker and let an enemy steal their Sentry Gun crate. Then following the enemy and waiting until they place it to destroy it would be advisable. *Ghost Pro is very effective for use in an anti-air class. Enemy air support won't be able to see the player, which makes them noticeably easier to shoot down. * That being said, player controlled killstreaks can still follow where a launched rocket came from, making it possible for them to track down your location and kill you. *Ghost has no effect on the red squares in a helicopter's view until it is upgraded to Ghost Pro. *It is easiest to complete the Ghost Pro challenge by shooting down spy planes, counter-spy planes, and Care Package helicopters instead of trying to shoot down the other types of helicopters, as they will pop flares. *Blackbirds mark all players, even ones with Ghost Pro. The player shouldn't expect to have any kind of stealth advantage if the enemy calls one in. *Players on the Wii version who is using Ghost Pro can evade attack dogs however it still cannot protect the player from enemy Blackbirds *Ghost doesn't prevent players from appearing on motion sensors. Only Hacker Pro does that. *An easy way to get the "Destroy Aircraft" Pro challenge, is by playing Barebones Pro Classic, as the main kilstreaks are 3, 5, and 7; Spy Plane, Care Package, and Attack Helicopter. *When a flag carrier is using Ghost in Capture the Flag, His/Her location indicator on the map will be hidden from the enemy making it much easier to evade them. See also *UAV Jammer (Call of Duty 4) *Camouflage (perk) (World at War) *Cold Blooded (Modern Warfare 2) Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks